Damsel In Distress
by CreapyCreature
Summary: When a weary voice calls for help, no one answers. Will International Rescue be able to respond in time to save the damsel?


**Damsel in Distress**

Thank you quiller for being my spellchecker! And sorry for uploading this before you gave the 'okay'. So if you find any mistakes, it's on me. quiller is a brilliant editor and I'm an impulsive student who never listens (she just hasn't realised it yet)

_Disclaimer: I don't own the boys, I just play with them..._

"Hallo? Is anybody there?"

Static.

"Please, can anybody hear me?"

Static.

"Please," sniff. "Please, anybody?"

Static, a squeak, a thump.

"Dammit!"

Alan stumbled, his wet feet sliding out from under him.

"Please, anybody, help!"

Clutching feebly at the towel around his waist, the young man sprinted to the command console. He grabbed for the radio and missed.

"Oh for the love of-!" The radio clattered to the ground. He bent down, dropped the towel.

"Shit."

Finally Alan's fingers grabbed onto the radio, lifting it to his lips he pulled the towel up, covering up what remained of his personal decency on the otherwise vacant space station.

"This is International Rescue receiving you, over."

Nothing.

"Damm," he muttered, slumping over the control console.

"This is International Rescue responding to the distress call on this frequency. Please respond."

He tapped the radio against his forehead as it responded with static.

Shit! How could he have let this happen! If John-

"Hallo?" The cracked voice of a little girl sounded from the radio.

"This is International Rescue responding to your call, can you hear me?" Alan's voice was a lot more frantic than it should have been.

"Hallo. Can you please come and get me?" The voice asked. "I'm scared."

Alan straitened, knotting the towel around his waist.

"Hallo, sweetheart," he smiled with his voice. "Where are you?"

"In my room," she answered. "Could you please come and get me."

"What's wrong? Isn't your room safe?"

"My room is upside down. And there's water coming in. Please, I'm scared."

"It's okay honey, I'm right here. What happened?"

"There was a storm. Mommy told me to go below deck. Everything turned upside down. My door won't open. There's a lot of water coming in through my door. Please, help me."

Alan felt his limbs go numb as he realised what was happening. He forced his muscles to respond, slamming a hand down on the button that would activate the klaxon.

"Okay, sweetheart, my name is Alan, what is yours?"

"Margaret, but everyone calls me Maggie." The voice sounded so small.

"Hallo Maggie. Are you on a boat?"

"No." The voice suddenly sounded stronger, with an all too familiar hint of stubbornness. "I'm on Mary-Sue, a Volvo Ocean 65 racing yacht. She has completed the Volvo Ocean race three times." Alan could hear her pride through the radio. He smiled, hands darting over the console, pulling up schematics of the sailboat.

"Well then, Maggie, can you tell me your last know position?"

"My daddy said that we were just north of Madagascar." Her voice broke again. "I don't know, I was supposed to learn… I am supposed to know… I'm sorry." She sniffed.

"No, no, Honey. Don't worry, we will find you," he reassured her.

* * *

><p>The klaxon sounded and the boys came running. Gordon was the last to arrive, skidding into the office, dripping pool water all over the floor.<p>

"…A Volvo Ocean 65 named Mary-Sue." A now dressed Alan stared out from his portrait against the wall as he relayed what he knew. "I'm triangulating the position from where the radio signal is coming from; there's a cyclone in the area and I believe the Mary-Sue is somewhere near the edge of the storm."

"All right, boys," Jeff's ever-calm voice took over. "Scott, you head out to the location and scout the area for the vessel. Virgil, take Pod Four. Gordon, you will execute the sea rescue. John, I want you to assist Gordon-"

"Ha! Found it!" John exclaimed from where he was sitting behind a computer. "I found a blog about the family and their travels."

"Well done, John; send it to Alan. Alan, find out what you can about the family from the blog and keep that little girl talking."

"F.A.B.," came the chorus.

* * *

><p>"From what I can tell the father bought the boat at an auction, he kept most of the original features but redid the cabin and added a couple of homey luxuries to make it more compatible for travelling rather than racing," Alan explained.<p>

"ETA 15 minutes. I've entered the storm, wind speed 57 knots," Scott interjected.

"Roger that, Scott," Alan answered, tracking both Thunderbirds' progress across the Indian Ocean. "He took his wife and two kids, Nicholas, age eleven and Maggie, age six and they've been sailing around the world for over two years."

"That sounds like quite an adventure," Virgil said, checking his GPS.

"Imagine growing up like that, seeing the world and living on the ocean," Gordon sighed.

"Its all fine and well until something goes wrong." Scott frowned. "I don't know if a father should put his family into danger like that."

"Scott, that's not far from what Dad is doing," John said. Silence fell over the comms for a moment.

"Well I suppose…" Scott sighed, defeated. "Alan, are you sure about their last known location?"

"Yes Scott, you're on top of them."

"There's nothing here."

"Shit!" Alan exclaimed. "I lost the girl, she's not responding."

"The ballasts probably got damaged," Gordon tried. "The boat must have gone under."

Scott focussed on his instruments. "My readings show that there used to be a lot of volcanic activity around here and it's quite shallow. I'm picking up underwater rock formations measuring depths of less than 30 metres. Maybe we can reach her with Thunderbird Four. Virgil, what's your ETA?"

"3 minutes, Scott. I just hope that her air pocket will last."

"Lets not dwell on uncertainties. Gordon, John, get ready."

"F.A.B., Scott."

* * *

><p>"A-Okay, diving now," Gordon said, manoeuvring his yellow submarine into the dark waves.<p>

The scene of towering black waves, white foam and flashing clouds was suddenly morphed into that of surreal calm. Schools of gleaming fish shuddered and disappeared in front of Thunderbird 4's spotlights as they pierced through the darkness revealing alien shapes and colours, life forms seemingly oblivious to the chaos that raged above.

Gordon piloted his 'Bird with practised ease amongst the jagged underwater boulders, desperately searching for something manmade amongst Nature's artwork.

"There! There's something white?" John called, leaning over Gordon's seat to get a better view.

Four's lights fell on the tattered remains of a storm jib. The sail floated weightless, currents tugging lazily at it. The beams followed the sail to where the topside was still attached to the mast; the bottom had long since been torn from its cleats.

The Mary-Sue lay resting on her side amongst the jagged underwater mountains. Her canting keel was missing. One dagger board stuck out from her side, the other had been shattered by her weight when she hit the seabed.

Gordon lowered Thunderbird 4 onto a ledge. Switching on the autopilot he and John solemnly moved towards the airlock, preparing themselves for what they may find.

The two brothers kicked off towards the sunken sailboat. There was a gash in her hull where the keel had been ripped from her structure. One of the rudders was missing and the wheel was spinning lazily in the current. They swam through torn ropes and floating sails, disappearing into the boat's dim cabin.

"Alan," Gordon called through the built-in headset in his respiratory mask as he switched on his headlamp," do you know where Maggie's cabin is?"

"Negative. I never got the opportunity to ask her, but according to the schematics the boat's living quarters were located toward her bow."

"F.A.B."

Something caught John's attention and he drifted up into a cabin, Gordon followed him only to have his older brother's retreating body slam into him.

"John, calm down, what is it?" Gordon asked taking hold of the astronaut shoulders. He could feel the muscles tense under the wetsuit.

"Body," John said, shaking his head and pushing off from his brother. Gordon grimaced at his older brother, seeing the usually cool and composed man's wild eyes prickled the hair on the back of his neck. Even after all this time, the sight of a drowned victim still made the aquanaut's stomach churn with unpleasant memories and John had far less water rescue experience than all of them.

The aquanaut peered up into the room that was now above him, shining his light over the clutter. Star charts, meteorological data and maps drifted through the space. His heart stuck in his throat when he made eye contact. The body was that of a woman, about Scott's age. Her dark hair drifted around her pale face. Wide, glassed over eyes stared at him, her once beautiful face forever frozen with the pain of drowning.

He pulled from the room, closing the door. He followed John who was peering into a cabin underneath him. The blond shook his head and Gordon reached up at the door above them. The door stuck.

"This might be it." Gordon called to John.

The older man nodded and pulled a saw from his belt. The redhead pulled back to allow John access to the door. The saw made a quick meal of the wood and soon the splintered remains broke free and floated down.

Gordon nodded and pushed himself up into the room. What looked like a handheld radio lay lost on the wall next to the door. He shone his light up and was rewarded with the sure glimmer of air. But there was no sign of the girl. He broke through the surface and cast his torch around the air pocket.

"I've found her!" Gordon called over the radio.

The little girl sat perched under the now vertical desk that was bolted to the floor. She was clutching a hammerhead shark stuffed toy; its fin lingered close to her mouth, evidence of chewing clearly visible in the mangled fibres. Her red hair a wild mess of soaked curls sticking out around her freckled face, blue eyes staring wide at her rescuer.

Gordon pulled his mask off. "Hallo, Princess Maggie. My name is Sir Gordon. I'm a friend of Alan-" Just then John broke through the surface, slamming his head into the open door of a cupboard.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed load enough to be heard through his mask.

"And that is John." Gordon cupped his hand over his mouth so that John couldn't see his lips.

"He's our castle's fool," he whispered, winking at her. "We're here to save you from your tower, my fairest princess."

John had pulled his mask from his face, rubbing the lump already forming on his head as he glared at Gordon. He glanced up to see Maggie looking at him. At that he crossed his eyes and was rewarded with a slight tug at the corners of her mouth.

"Your Royal Highness," he said, bowing his blond head.

"Hallo," she said shyly, clutching at the shark in her arms. Gordon beamed at her, pulling the extra oxygen tank from his back.

"Here you go, Your Royal Highness, we need you to wear this to protect you when we take you from the tower. Is that okay with you?"

She nodded. Gordon handed John the respirator mask and tank then hauled himself onto the desk beside her, taking the equipment back. He strapped the tank onto her back and handed her the mask.

"And who is this?" Gordon asked, gesturing to the shark.

"Blue. His name is Blue."

"Hallo, Blue, nice to meet you," Gordon said to the shark. "Would you trust John to carry Blue so that I can carry you?" he asked Maggie. She turned to John crushing the shark against her chest.

"I will protect Blue with my life, he will be safe with me. I give you my word, Your Royal Highness."

Reluctantly she gave the shark to John who took it and secured it to his belt. She allowed Gordon to place the mask over her head and climbed onto his back. He slid back into the water; the little girl tightened her grip around his shoulder.

"It's okay, Princess. John…"

John moved so that he could look the girl in the eye.

"All right, Your Royal Highness, I'm going to put the mask over your face; you will still be able to hear us and we can hear you. I want you to breathe normally." With that he pulled the mask over her face, careful not to pull at her curls. "Good girl. Breathe." There was a distinct hiss of air from the respirator as Maggie inhaled. John checked her gear one last time and pulled his mask over his own face.

"All right, Your Royal Highness," Gordon said. "I'm going to dive under the water now, I want you to keep breathing, don't hold your breath. Is that okay with you?"

"Y-Yes," came her unsure answer over the radio. Gordon dove, John followed.

"Princess Maggie, are you alright?" Gordon asked when they were fully submerged. There was a moment of silence.

"Yes," she finally answered.

"All right then, hold on, here we go!" Gordon called, kicking off, John followed after.

The two divers with their valuable package emerged from the wreck; Maggie had her face pressed against Gordon's back as they left her home behind and swam towards the yellow submarine.

"Just entered Thunderbird 4. We have Maggie with us, over, " John called.

"Good job guys, bring her home," Scott responded. John knelt in front of Maggie as Gordon headed forward to the controls; carefully he pulled her mask off.

"How are you feeling, Your Royal Highness?" He handed her shark back to her. She grabbed hold of it; placing a fin in her mouth she started chewing on it. John grimaced slightly, but quickly composed himself, smiling he tried again. "Does anything hurt?"

She shook her head.

"Can you tell me who was on Mary-Sue with you?" he asked as Four shuddered and lifted off the seabed. Maggie remained silent for a moment, but the chewing became less intense. Finally she pulled the toy from her mouth.

"My Mommy, my Daddy, Nicky," she sniffed. "And James." She stuffed Blue's fin back in her mouth, John glanced at Gordon, both men with a question in their eyes.

"Alan, was there a James on board?" Gordon asked.

"Uhm," Alan said, "Not that I'm aware of…"

"Forget it," Scott interjected. "Get back to Two."

"John," Virgil called, "how does Maggie look?"

"Physically," John said, "she's okay." He picked her up and secured her in a seat. He strapped himself in just as Four broke through the surface; immediately the submarine reacted to the onslaught of waves and Gordon grunted as he battled against the controls to get his 'Bird back to her pod.

Despite the storm, Gordon soon manoeuvred them inside Pod 4 and they were being pulled back into the belly of Thunderbird 2.

Gordon carried Maggie out of Pod 4 into Two. John rushed over to a cabin, pulling a towel and a space blanket from it. He froze, glancing out the window at the raging sea below.

"Gordon, lifeboat," John glanced back at the redhead. "There's a lifeboat in the water!"

"What!" Gordon dashed over to the window, Maggie still in his arms. Sure enough, far below Thunderbird 2, a yellow speck was being flung around by the black waves.

"Virgil, there's a lifeboat in the water, port side."

"I see it," Virgil called. "Decreasing altitude."

"Gordon," Scott's voice came over the radio, "take the basket down and go look for survivors."

"F.A.B." Gordon called handing Maggie over to John.

John placed the girl into a seat. "All right, Your Royal Highness it seems that we have another rescue on our hands. I'll be right over there," he nodded to where Gordon was pulling a lifejacket over his head, "just call if you need anything." Strapping her in, he gave her one last look over, wrapped the towel around her and ran off towards Gordon.

"All right, Virgil, Gordon is ready," John called.

"Opening hatch," Virgil answered. A moment later there was a steady hum coming from the floor as a panel slid back, revealing the water below.

"We are at diving altitude," Virgil confirmed.

Gordon pulled his mask over his face then, placing the snorkel in his mouth he signed okay. John gave him a quick look-over and returned the gesture. With that Gordon leaped, flippers first, from the safety of Thunderbird 2's green hulk.

John looked down, sucking in a breath as his brother disappeared into the swelling water.

"Diver submerged," he called over the radio. Gordon broke from the surface, glancing up at John he signed okay.

"Diver okay," Gordon turned and started his battle with the waves towards the lifeboat. John moved the basket closer to the edge of the hatch, checked all the fittings and double-checked the cables. When he was satisfied that the basked would be able to pull his brother to safety he turned to watch the aquanaut's progress.

John jumped slightly when something latched onto his leg. He looked down to see Maggie clutching at his uniform, her eyes staring down through the hole, Blue's fin in her mouth. He turned to see that the little girl had managed to wriggle herself free from the harness. He sighed and knelt down to pick her up.

"Okay, Princess, I'll put you in a closer seat, but you have to promise me that you will stay put this time."

* * *

><p>Gordon took the last of the air in his lungs and blew it out through his snorkel, expelling the salt water from the tube. His strokes were steady and sure, every now and then he glanced up at his target; sure enough he was getting closer with every wave.<p>

Finally he grabbed hold of the rope on the side of the inflatable lifeboat and hauled himself up. He reached the zipper on the roof and pulled. A pink tongue licking at the droplets on his mask greeted him. He pulled back and the tongue disappeared. He blinked, slightly confused.

A blond boy crouched in the raft, clutching at a wriggling Labrador, his wide blue eyes stared at Gordon. The redhead pulled his mask from his face.

"Nicholas?" he tried. The boy nodded, Gordon beamed.

"My name is Gordon, I'm here to rescue you and we have Maggie, she is safe." The child's shoulders sagged and he collapsed.

"Shit." Gordon mumbled as he pulled himself into the lifeboat. He knelt down next to the boy battling to keep his balance in the tilting raft.

"Hey Nicky, wake up," Gordon called, lightly slapping the boy's cheek. The dog whimpered and licked Nicky's eyes. They shot open, landed on Gordon and tears erupted from them.

"Oh, don't cry," Gordon soothed, pulling the boy into his arms.

"Come on, let's get you out of here and back to your sister." He pulled Nicholas onto his back and slid back into the water, a splash made him glance back to see the dog leaping into the water after them.

* * *

><p>John pulled the basket closer as he saw Gordon emerge from the lifeboat, the boy's blond hair visible in the darkness of the storm. He pushed the basket over the edge and slowly lowered it towards the water.<p>

Leaning over the hatch John watched as Gordon pushed Nicholas into the basket first and followed soon after, but he neglected to give the okay sign. A white shape suddenly appeared from the waves beside the basket and Gordon hauled it in with them. He signed for okay and John started the winch. The gears whined and the cable shuddered with the stress of the load, but the system held and the basket soon appeared inside the Thunderbird.

"I've got them. Close the hatch," John radioed Virgil. Suddenly a white flurry leapt at him and hit him square in the chest. Caught off guard the blond stumbled back against the wall where the dog started licking his face. He gasped through the laughter and finally managed to push the animal off.

"You must be James," he said, kneeling down and taking the dog's collar into his hand.

He smiled at the name 'James Cook' engraved into the tag. A pare of blue boots appeared in his line of sight and he let go of the dog. He rose, standing next to his younger brother, they both watched as James went loping off to where Nicholas had enveloped his sister in his arms. Blue lay forgotten on the floor.

"Any sign of the father?" John asked.

Gordon grimaced, shaking his head. John draped his arm around the younger man's shoulders.

"We did good today."

"I know." Gordon sighed.

"Come on, let's get these kids to a hospital.

* * *

><p>"Alan, I saw the godparents; they seemed quite nice and the children were happy enough to see them." Virgil tried to reassure Alan's worried looking portrait. The youngest Tracy stared at his family in the lounge from the control centre in Thunderbird 5.<p>

"And to make sure we'll have agents check in on them regularly," Scott added.

"Yeah, I know, but still, you hear all these horror stories…"

"Let's not dwell on the unknown, son," Jeff interjected.

"I've transferred the money to the godparent's account from one of our untraceable offshore accounts."

Thank you John," Jeff said, pulling a black moleskin notebook from his desk. "And both children will receive another transfer of funds into their personal accounts the day they turn 18." He opened a book and picked up a pen.

"We'll take care of them, just like we take care of all the children whose parents we could not save," Jeff said as he added the names Nicholas and Margaret Adams to the list.

_Why a Volvo Ocean 65 you ask. Well, because one of the members of Team Vestas Wind is also a fan of our boys in blue! That; and it's the only yacht I'm familiar with. Hope you liked it, please leave a review!_

_CreapyCreature_


End file.
